I WISH
by STAILS565
Summary: Soul, is walking following the couple, try to bear with the pain, in the accepting his fate of death. Another gift for : AngelOfFluffiness, for the same thing.


STAILS565: Sup, STAILS565 here

SOUL: Yo, Soul here

STAILS: Heres another , is set during WEDDING DRESS.

SOUL: Cool so what song is this time?

STAILS: Its I WISH By 1D

SOUL: What , that kind , of song.

STAILS: don't say bad comments of that boy band, every band, is AWESOME, even if I hear two hear of this boy band their good.

SOUL: okay, Soul the disclaimer please.

SOUL: Sure, STAILS565 doesn't own the show or the AWESOME song, the only thing own is the plot & The Oc Layfon.

STAILS: thanks Soul

SOUL: No problem

STAILS: now, On With The Fic.

( ASD: Song Lyrics)

I WISH

NA NA NA NA NA NA

NA NA NA NA NA NA

Soul , is watching Wes and the love of his life , Maka is sitting down , Wes comes.

HE TAKES YOUR HAND

I DIE A LITTLE

It was prom; Wes offers Maka a dance, she accepts, takes The older Evans hand, Soul felt an intense pain, but try to bear with it.

I WATCH YOUR EYES

AND I'M IN RIDDLES

WHY CAN'T YOU LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT

The White haired man watch how Maka sees his brother , wishing she looks at him like that.

NA NA NA NA NA NA

WHEN YOU WALK BY

I TRY TO SAY IT

Soul is leaning against the wall, Maka walks by , he tries , to say the three words " I LOVE YOU" to her.

BUT THEN I FREEZE

AND NEVER DO IT

MY TONGUE GETS TIED

THE WORDS GETS TRAPPED

But he never do it, never got the chance to say the word to her.

I HEAR THE BEAT OF MY HEART GETTING LOUDER

WHENEVER IM NEAR YOU

Soul hangs out with her , hears the beat of his heart getting louder, he walks to the forest.

BUT I SEE YOU WITH HIM SLOW DANCING

TEARING ME APART

CAUSE YOU DON'T SEE

Soul is on the base of the tree, his hiding from his brother and the love of his life, he doesn't care if they see him like this, he is clutching the fabric over his heart, breathing heavily.

WHENEVER YOU KISS HIM

IM BREAKING

OH I WISH THAT WAS ME

Soul is seeing the kissing , of the couple, trying to ignore the pain his feeling inside. As well wishing that was him kissing her.

HE LOOKS AT YOU

THE WAY I WOULD

DOES THE THINGS I KNOW I COULD

Soul it seems his spying on the couple , sometimes , running on them by accident.

IF ONLY TIME COULD TURN BACK

CAUSE I GOT THREE LITTLE WORDS

THAT I'VE ALWAYS BEEN DYING TO TELL YOU

Wishing that time could turn back , so he could say the three words to Maka.

BUT I SEE YOU WITH SLOW DANCING

TEARING ME APART

CAUSE YOU DON'T SEE

Soul is walking in the hallway, his right hand went to his chest, he clutching the frabic, leans against the wall, try to control his breathing.

WHENEVER YOU KISS HIM

IM BREAKING

OH I WISH THAT WAS HIM

Still watching the couple , with his friends, he have his hand on his chest, wishing that was him with Maka.

WITH MY HANDS ON YOUR WAIST

WHILE WE DANCE IN THE MOONLIGHT

I WISH THAT WAS ME

He wish , that was him, slow dancing with Maka, but can't , he had his chance.

THAT YOU CALL LATER

CAUSE YOU WANNA SAY GOOD NIGHT

Soul , on the apartment, he still hearing Maka's voice , saying good night to Wes, the white haired man , is sitting on the couch, with a pain expression on his face.

CAUSE I SEE YOU WITH HIM SLOW DANCING

TEARING ME APART

Soul, is walking on the park , with his hands on his pockets, still remembering , the dance that his brother and his love of his life had.

BUT I SEE YOU WITH HIM SLOW DANCING

TEARING ME APART

CAUSE YOU DON'T SEE

Soul is on a branch, watching the couple , seeing how happy are they.

WHENEVER YOU KISS HIM

IM BREAKING

OH HOW I WISH

Soul seeing how happy Maka is with his brother, thinking shes belong with Wes than him.

OH HOW I WISH

OH HOW I WISH,THAT WAS ME

OH HOW I WISH, THAT WAS ME

The white haired man jump down, of the branch, went to his friends, he accepted his fate, his fate , is to die.

STAILS: Okay, im done , sorry if its werid, I wrote this fast.

SOUL: Nice, Okay, now what STAILS.

STAILS: if my two Song fics get enough reviews, and as well as my fic WEDDING DRESS , ill continue the fic WEDDING DRESS.

SOUL: Okay, read , the song fic , JUST A DREAM, and this , and review on both them.

STAILS: You Know what kind of reviews.

SOUL: No Rude reviews

STAILS: Only Nice/Advice reviews are welcome.

SOUL: SO review.


End file.
